otogifandomcom-20200222-history
"Outbreak! A Day of Battle in Shinjuku!"
Event Period Event duration: 7/21/2016 (3PM) - 8/4/2016 (3PM) 1st half ranking: until 7/28/2016 (3PM) 2nd half ranking: until 8/4/2016 (3PM) Reward claim: until 8/7/2016 (3PM) ♦ the above-mentioned time is referring to GMT +8 time zone. *The event was supposed to have started on 7/20 15:00 (GMT+8). Since Apple's review process is taking longer than expected for Otogi, the event is delayed. Intro A large outbreak of evil energy was detected in Shinjuku. Both Mikhael and an unknown dark spirit have been confirmed to be at the heart of it all. Joan of Arc discovered that Michael was taken over by evil energy, but she couldn't convince the archangel to back down, and lost her own powers as a result. Shinjuku was thrown into further chaos by the spirit of a bow known for being pure evil, the spirit of a Buddist statue bent on destroying works of art, and a ghost that could create brutes out of evil energy. What is Mikhael trying to achieve in all of this? And who is the mysterious dark spirit? Event Summary #Mikhael only appears in the "Outbreak! A Day of Battle in Shinjuku" event. Try to find Mikhael as you battle! #You can face Mikhael as many times as you want and rack up damage, but she'll flee after a while, so make sure to beat her before then! #Each time you face Mikhael, her level increases (to a maximum of 200). #Facing Mikhael uses up spirit essence, and the amount depends on the rarity of the daemons in your team. You'll need to prepare a special team for events. #You can only use special abilities during battle by including special ability daemons on your team. #Scarlett Shott, Gilles de Rais, Amitabha Tathagata, Mikhael and Joan of Arc's self-damage are increased while battling Mikhael. #The first time you beat Mikhael at each level, you'll get a Conquest Reward. #Events are divided into three Rankings: First Half Ranking, Second Half Ranking and Overall Ranking. These Rankings are determined by the total damage you deal to Mikhael. Don't forget to pick up your rewards after the rankings are decided. #You can get event summon points by participating in events. If you perform an event summon on the summon page, there is a chance of obtaining an event daemon. #The higher the Mikhael level you defeated, the higher the rare drop rate. Note: Skill kill or abilities that affect reward drop rates will not have any effect on the rewards Mikhael drops. #If you failed to defeat Mikhael, you can ask for help from your fellow guild members! And if you help others in defeating Mikhael through your guild, you can get event rewards! Special Ability Daemons Event Ability Daemons Event Summon and Card Drop from Boss Conquest Daemon Rewards Conquest Item Rewards *Items listed from 1-100 were the rewards before the Pre-nerf of the event. As such changes or difference of rewards in the list after the nerf will be listed here: **Lv. 34: 10 Event Summon Points **Lv. 69: 8700 Soulstones **Lv. 71: 80 Event Summon Points **Lv. 94, 97: 150 Event Summon Points **Lv. 99: 16600 Soulstones Event Ranking Rewards Overall Ranking Rewards Boss HP See spreadsheet here: here. Category:Events Category:Conquest